


Setting Fire to the Rain

by hellosweetie17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 17yearold!Edward, Fluff, Game Night, Gloves, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: It was another night filled with games, and Roy so dearly hates to lose.





	Setting Fire to the Rain

The sky was dark and littered with stars; the humid air tinged with the promise of rain; the insects chirped from the bushes surrounding the patio; and the warm breeze blowing past them carried with it the sounds of hours worth of laughter, banter, and threats of death—it was another night of games. And Roy was winning them all. Bastard.

It pissed Edward off.

The evening had begun with a gruesome game of chess. Elric was moments away from checkmate, but the Colonel did that...sparkling thing with his obsidian eyes that always, _always_ caught him off guard and set his cheeks on fire. Ed’s smitten—and hopefully unreadable—reaction was swallowed by the man’s victorious and knowing smirk after his knight took out his king. Jerk.

Then, it was the cut throat board game infamous for obliterating friendships: _Monopoly_. To his mercilessly devilish delight, the blond had scraped up an impressive amount of cash and burned holes in his commanding officer’s multi-colored, paper bank account each time he passed ‘Go’ and collected his reward. Elric didn't hesitate to boast over his impending triumphant. But while he was tauntingly dancing in the black, iron wrought chair, Roy leaned forward across the table and moved the silver cannon a few spaces to the right; a light, pink blush blossomed on his cheeks when Mustang’s fingers brushed against his hands, both of which were free of gloves. The butterflies that frequently increased every time they met appeared, fluttering maniacally in his stomach. That clever distraction led to bankruptcy. Roy’s smirk grew into a dazzling smile as he arms swept over the board, reeling in another victory. Prick.

They were currently playing another hand of poker. Edward grinned, knowing it was a game he would win, seeing as he had a few tricks up his red sleeve. Literally.

“So…” began Ed nonchalantly, his voice full of evil and mischief. He purposefully leaned forward, his automail hand picking up a card from the deck before tucking the piece in with the rest of his fold.

The Colonel straightened up in his seat, the iron chair beneath him creaking against his weight. He placed his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his palm. “So..?” he echoed in a blasé tone.

Elric peeked over his well-concealed cards. “I’m kicking your ass in my report tomorrow.”

Roy cocked an eyebrow. He put the cards face-down on the table, and tilted his head to the side, his black hair falling into his eyes. “Is that so?” he drawled.

Glaring (and thankfully not blushing—again) at the cocky asshole, the blond slapped down an ace of spades and traded it in for a hopefully better card. “That mission totally sucked,” he grumbled. “You know I hate chimeras.”

“I was under the impression that someone of your stature could handle the situation, Fullmetal,” replied Mustang. Upon hearing the not-so-subtle taunt, Ed’s eyes snapped up to meet his, their beautiful golden fury most likely willing him to spontaneously combust. Roy would never admit it in fear of being blackmailed by the little twerp, but it was look he quite often reveled in.

Edward clutched the cards in his hand so tightly, they crinkled. He opened his mouth to warn Mustang about his impending swift kick in the ass, but he stopped before uttering a word. He took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled it out of the corner of his mouth, blowing his bangs to the side as he did so. Once Elric had reined in his homicidal tendencies and was approximately eighty-six percent sure he wasn’t headed to prison for murdering the gorgeous—no, old and wrinkly bastard, he allowed himself to speak.

“I hate you,” he deadpanned.

The Flame Alchemist picked up his cards and sighed. “Taking into consideration our frequent soirées and your behavior, I do believe the opposite is true,” he postulated, his eyes glimmering with amusement.

The blond’s cheeks bloomed a stunning shade of scarlet. His mouth dropped open, and he sputtered nonsensical words that would’ve probably summoned the dead if given half the chance. And when he saw the slow curve of Roy’s lips, the color deepened and a quiet squeak escaped him. Bastard. Elric quickly glanced away. He rearranged himself into a somewhat more comfortable sitting position, then cleared his throat.

“...Shut up,” Ed mumbled as eloquently as possible, all the while avoiding eye contact with that narcissist who calls himself the ‘Flame Alchemist’. He let out a soft huff of frustration.

“Are you done huffing down there?” asked Roy, waving a hand in an all-encompassing gesture in the teen’s direction.

Scowling, Edward leered up at Mustang. “Who are you,” he growled, baring his sharp-fanged teeth, “calling so _small_ tha—” Both men looked up at the sky, listening to the loud claps of thunder that had interrupted the blond’s pint-sized threat.

“Ah, well! Looks like rain,” remarked Elric. He glanced at Roy; his smile was sickeningly sweet amidst the wickedness. “Last round?” Receiving a determined (and too confident for his own good) nod from his commanding officer, Edward rearranged the cards in his hand in a very... _sly_ manner of speaking.

“It’s been a pleasure, Edward,” said Mustang with a smug smirk. He laid down two aces and three fives on the table between them. “A full house, Fullmetal.”

“Y’know, that was pretty lame—even for you,” countered Ed, rolling his eyes.

Before the Colonel had the chance to say something he wrongly believed to be clever, Ed beat him to the punch by laying his hand in front of Roy: four queens and a two of hearts—four of a kind. Grinning brightly, Ed leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. “I win,” he declared.

“Congratulations,” offered Roy dryly. Standing slightly from the chair, he leaned across the table and began collecting the cards.

“Yup!” the teen chirped. Lifting his arms high above his head, he stretched and let out a loud yawn before dropping his hands onto the table; the slapping noise was accompanied by another round of thunder. “Well, time to go. Don’t wanna get rained on,” added Ed as he pushed back the chair, its iron legs dragging along the cement. He stepped away from the table, then stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his black leather pants.

Once the cards were stored back into their box and tucked away, Roy followed suit. “I expect to have a _legible_ report on my desk first thing in the morning,” he said, looking down at his subordinate, whose face was lit up in a suspiciously non-angelic way.

Ed pulled out a gloveless hand. “G’night, Colonel,” he replied, gently waving. He then let his arm drop limply to the side, his palm slapping against his thigh.

The impact jostled a host of playing cards to slip out of his sleeve, sending them free-falling onto the patio in a hapless heap. Both alchemists stared at the evidence of the teen’s betrayal.

Elric rubbed the back of his neck. “Heh...see ya tomorrow?” he asked, his tone carrying an amused note of faux-guilt. When no response came, he peered up at the Flame Alchemist…who was ripping an ignition glove from his blue military coat’s pocket and hastily stuffing his hand inside of it. Edward wisely took that as his cue to leave.

The blond whipped around, then jumped off the patio. He sped down the pathway leading through the Colonel’s backyard toward the quiet street in front of his townhouse. Elric made a mad dash down the road, his rubber boots thumping against the cobblestone and his red coat billowing behind him. Huffing, he peeked over his shoulder to find Mustang closely behind him, his fingers at the ready.

Suddenly, a roll of thunder sounded overhead, and heavy drops of rain began to fall. In a manner of seconds, both the criminal and vigilante were drenched from head to toe.

Without breaking stride, Ed twisted around and backpedaled, water splashing around his ankles with each footstep. Through a heavy curtain of wet, blond hair, he gazed at Roy, who was still hot on his trail. “Aw, c’mon, Colonel! Don’t be such a sore loser!” he called, laughing. “And you're useless when wet!” After the taunt left his lips, he spun back around and resumed his escape.

He managed to take three more steps before a hand wrapped warmly around his wrist. And without warning, Edward was swiftly yanked backward until he collided with Roy, who prompt twirled him around and held him firmly against his chest. Putting on his award-winning ‘I’m gonna kick your ass’ glare, Ed looked up at Mustang. Upon seeing the bastard’s eyes do that sparkling thing that always, _always_ caught him off guard again, he instantly blushed.

Roy wrapped an arm around the teen’s waist and cupped his warming cheek with his gloved hand. He placed a thumb on Elric’s lip, then dragged it from one corner to the other, brushing his finger along his damp cheekbone until he tucked a stray, plastered section of drenched, golden hair behind his ear. His mouth twitched into a lopsided, victorious smirk before swooping downward and capturing Edward’s lips with his own.

And as soon as their lips met, those annoying butterflies in Ed’s stomach burst to life and he let out a tiny gasp of shock. He closed his eyes, their lashes fanning across his burning skin. Lifting his arms, he wrapped both hands around the Colonel’s neck; cool and warm fingers burrowed into the nape of the older man’s black hair and twirled themselves between thick clusters of soaked strands. Edward found himself getting lost in their embrace until he felt a nip to his bottom lip and the tell-tale sound of laughter resonating in his ears. Asshole. He opened his eyes to find a grinning Roy peering at him through dark eyelashes dripping with water.

“I win,” the bastard murmured above the cacophony of rain pitter-pattering against the cobblestone street.

 

 


End file.
